Amber Eyes and a Special Girl
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: She knew it wasn't his fault. He couldn't tell and she never admitted to him that she liked him. She was the only one to blame. For she wasn't the same as the girl he wanted. She didn't have the same dark locks or the same deep, entrancing blue eyes as she did. The same sassy demeanor that he loved so much. Ambershipping vs Specialshipping oneshot


**Author's Note:**

_**Sooo I got sick and I'm procrastinating on other stuff so I made this. BY the way, teh beginning is kinda dark. I've read stories with Yellow about how she got rejected by Red for Misty or something, and then she killed herself so it's sorta like that, only much different. The title barely makes any sense but I couldn't think of a better one. Think you can? Try. Also, this story is VERY decieving...*evil laugh***_

_**Rant over! Read on! Reviewers get soda but flamers get corrosives dumped on their heads.**_

_**-Silvia (who's feeling quite evil... :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to stuff and neither does my sock. Sorry, I'm kinda random today.**

* * *

**Amber Eyes and a Special Girl**

She stood with a hopeless look on her face, at the edge of a cliff hanging over the ocean. There was a sharp dagger in one of her hands.

The emotions in her heart were unbearable. She was so stupid to fall in love with a boy who already had fallen for one of her best friends. It was a foolish, foolish mistake.

Tears clouded her vision and finally overflowed in her namesake yellow eyes. She should have never allowed herself to admire him. To get to know him while all of her other friends were busy; Green at his gym, Blue with her parents, Crystal doing research, Emerald at the Battle Frontier, Silver being his usual stoic self not talking that much to the others, and Sapphire and Ruby competing against each other in all sorts of things.

But he was never too busy to talk to her. And she had let herself grow to be attached to him. He was always so kind to her, yet he never realized the way she truly felt towards him. She couldn't help but get lost in his namesake eyes.

Her heart ached in pain remembering the day she stopped talking to him.

_"Yellow, I have the best news!" he shouted, his grin lighting up his sweet face._

_She smiled and brightened as he barreled towards her. "What is it?"_

_"I finally asked her to go out with me and she said yes!" he exclaimed._

_"Oh," she said, her disappointment clear although he was as oblivious as ever. "That's great."_

Tears flowed easily when she remember that. For the next five days he had tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer. He didn't understand why.

She knew it wasn't his fault. He couldn't tell and she never admitted to him that she liked him. She was the only one to blame.

For she wasn't the same as the girl he wanted. She didn't have the same dark locks or the same deep, entrancing blue eyes as she did. The same sassy demeanor that he loved so much.

She wasn't sure how she would go on. She wanted to die, to just disappear. She wanted the plunge the dagger in her hand straight through her heart or leap off of the cliffs into the ocean and end her life, her life where she was always looked down upon, where she was the weakest link, where she was nothing special, nothing compared to any of her amazing friends, where she wasn't loved by anyone.

But somehow, she just couldn't.

She stared out at the ocean, her hands shaking. She didn't even have the courage to die. _I am pitiful,_ she thought. _I don't deserve to live, but I can't even kill myself. I am worthless._

Suddenly, a voice brought her out of her trance.

"Yellow!"

It wasn't the boy she loved though; she'd know his voice anywhere. No, it was another friend. One she hadn't seen in a long time.

She dropped the dagger and it landed with a light thud on the grass by her bare feet. She heard footsteps running up to her and heard her friend yell out again.

"Yellow!"

He caught up to her, stopping where she stood, but she didn't turn. Curious, he reached out to one of her shoulders and turned the smaller girl around.

He gasped when he saw the tears flooding her eyes, her face full of despair. He wondered how she got to that state, sobbing soundlessly. Whoever made her cry was going to pay.

"Yellow, you…" he started, but then without another word, pulled her into a hug.

Yellow wondered why he was there. Why he had come to Kanto? Maybe it was to see her. She was grateful to him for saving her from her only loneliness and destruction, but he wasn't the boy she was looking for.

Yet she wrapped her slender arms around him still and cried into his chest, avoiding his namesake eyes as he held her, consoling her.

He didn't ask her any questions, knowing she needed time to just cry.

"Yellow, do you want me to bring you home?" he finally asked her softly.

"Y-yes," she answered, her words muffled by tears.

He kept an arm around the shorter girl as they walked from there in silence, her still crying and him comforting her a little every now and then on their way.

Finally they entered Viridian City, and made their way the Yellow's house. When they entered the small house, they instantly sat down on the couch.

"Yellow…what's wrong?" he finally asked, gently because he wasn't sure if she was sensitive about whatever had made her cry.

"It's just…" she started. "I don't know. I was just stupid enough to let myself fall in love with someone who's already with someone else."

Ashamed, she stared down at her feet. Although, her confession that she had fallen for someone wasn't all; she was slightly embarrassed because the boy with his midnight hair and namesake eyes she sat next to she had always admired also, although she would never admit it.

"Yellow, look at me," he said.

She turned her gaze upward to find his face inches from hers, his bright eyes locking with hers.

"Anyone who's got your heart is foolish to not realize it or to give it away."

Her heart pounded with his words.

"Who did you fall for?" he asked her. "Because if he ever makes you cry ever again, I swear I'll—"

"Gold," Yellow interrupted, her tears reappearing. "It was Gold. And I know that he loves Crystal but…" she sighed, "I guess I couldn't help it."

Red wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, Crystal is great, but Gold is a serious idiot for taking you for granted. Anyone would be more than lucky to have you."

For the first time in a while, Yellow felt a little heat rise to her face. It made her feel like she was more…alive then. Instead of being stuck in the loneliness of heartbreak, she was with a friend.

For the first time in a while, Yellow smiled, just for Red.

"Thank you," she told him. "For helping me."

"I mean everything I say, Yellow," he replied.

Yellow's heart raced, but she wouldn't want to look anywhere but his ruby eyes.

To her surprise, Red leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Don't forget what I said; anyone would be beyond lucky to have a girl as special as you, and Gold is an idiot for not seeing that."

"Thank you, Red," Yellow replied.

_Never again,_ she thought, _never again will I get myself lost in his amber eyes._

_I'm not lost anymore, with the help of someone who I think, and who thinks the same of me, is truly special._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**I TRICKED YOU. I TRICKED YOU ALL!**_

_**Muahaha, I made it SEEM like it was an Ambershipping fic. SPECIALSHIPPING FOR THE WIN! Aw, I made Red so sweet. And it said, "he came to Kanto" because he was probably on Mount Silver. Which is on the border, so it can sometimes be considered NOT Kanto.**_

_**Sorry Ambershippers, but I don't understand you. YELLOW CLEARLY HAS A CRUSH ON RED IN THE MANGAS AND GOLD FLIRTS WITH CRYS! But if you really hate Specialshipping that much, reread it and replace where she says Gold as Red, Crystal as Blue (because they both have dark hair, blue eyes, and a sassy personality), and Red as Gold.**_

_**The title barely has anything to do with anything but oh well.**_

_**Also, I found this awesome pic of Gold with an arm around Yellow, Yellow looking flustered, and Red looking surprised, and I was going to use it for this but I lost it. So now it's a pic of the three of them randomly hugging it out and Green sweatdropping in the background.**_

**EDIT:_ NEVERMIND I FOUND THE PICTURE DISGREGUARD THAT LAST STATEMENT ABOVE. But seriously, I LOOOVE that pic of them hugging it out._**

_**Other rant over! You can't read on 'cause it's DONE! Have a nice...um, whenever you're reading this!**_

_**-Silvia!**_


End file.
